The Elder Scrolls: Les héritiers de l'Oblivion
by Ati Loik
Summary: L'Empire est tombé. Suite à une étrange distorsion magique en Morrowind qui marqua la montée en puissance du Domaine Aldmeri et la fin de la 4e ère en raison de la puissance magique des mortels qui connut alors un pic jamais vu, l'Empire des Mede tomba aux mains des Thalmor. Nous sommes en 5E21, 50 ans après la mort d'Alduin, et jamais les Daedra n'influenceront autant Tamriel.
1. Prologue: Journal d'un Vigilant

Vous qui vous apprêtez à lire ce journal, vous devez savoir une chose: Oubliez ce que disent vos livres d'histoire, vos manuels et tous les autres ouvrages historique ou politiques depuis le début de la 5e ère. Car vous vous dites surement que si le Domaine Aldmeri a réussi à faire tomber l'Empire pour devenir la nation la plus vaste depuis le début de la 4e ere, c'est grâce à sa stratégie sans faille et ses soldats d'une force sans nom. C'est faux. Alors que j'écris ces lignes, nous entamons la 17e année de la 5e ère, soit plus de 50 ans après le retour d'Alduin et 18 ans après l'ouverture de la plus grande faille de l'Oblivion que ce monde ai connu.

Bien entendu, ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ont juste pensé que la faille en question n'était qu'une expérience raté d'un groupe de mage fou, qui d'ailleurs n'a laissé derrière elle qu'une mer de cadavre sans âmes, et donc aucuns survivants. Ils ont torts, de A à Z. La vérité, c'est qu'un groupe d'adorateurs de Daedra avait pour objectif d'ouvrir les portes de l'Oblivion. Bon, ce n'était pas les premiers, mais la différence avec les tentatives précédentes, c'était les princes qui devaient en sortir: Tous. Les 17 princes Daedra, sans aucunes exception, avait l'intention de marcher parmi les mortels, et ils ont réussi, en partie grâce aux vigiles de Stendarr qui ont voulu arrêter cette folie, et qui n'ont fait que donner leurs âmes en tombant dans le piège d'un homme, un simple mortel, qui à lui seul a réussi à donner aux Daedra de quoi venir sur Nirn. C'est moi et l'homme en question, dont je tairait le nom, qui avons pu survivre au sort massif de capture d'âme qui a alimenté le portail, puisque nos âmes ne nous appartiennent plus.

Je me rend compte que mon discours semble être assez Anti Daedra jusque la, mais détrompez vous, je suis moi même une adorateur de Daedra. Enfin … Disons plutôt que j'adhère à leurs valeurs. D'ailleurs, je suis un de leurs champion, le champion de Meridia pour être plus précis.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je manque d'encre et de temps pour écrire la suite …

Aldreann, mon fils, c'est à toi que je lègue ce journal, je sais que tu saura en faire bon usage, et surtout que tu mérite de savoir la vérité sur ses événements, sur mon passé, et sur tes origines Daedriques.


	2. Un échange à l'auberge

DagueFilante, 5E 21, Quartier des guildes:

Ati s'assit à la table de la seule auberge de la cité, qui ici était appelée "l'auberge", tout simplement, les brétons préférant appeler un chat un chat au lieu de trouver des noms que personne de retenais de toute façon. Portant une simple chemise rouge en partie ouverte sur son torse imberbe et un gilet en tissu noir, il s'assit sur la terrasse et commanda une bière, la spécialité locale et l'une des seules raisons qui le ramenait ici après ses voyages en Tamriel. Il posa négligemment son chapeau sur le bord de la table et laissa ses cheveux blonds éclatant flotter avec le vent puis remercia la serveuse aux cheveux noirs de jais quand celle ci déposa une généreuse chope de bière sur sa table en lui glissant quelques pièces d'or dans sa poche et en profita pour lui prendre discrètement la dague qui était accrochée à sa ceinture.

La raison de la venue d'Ati n'était pas de se détendre autour d'un verre, même si il ne s'en privait pas: il y avait quelques jours, la guilde des voleurs l'avait contacté afin de lui demander de rencontrer un de leurs agents pour une mission de grande importance. Qui dit guilde des voleurs dit argent et sûrement d'aller chercher ou de préparer le terrain au milieu du territoire du Domaine Aldmeri. Et donc de tuer des Thalmor. Son sport préféré.

Lorsqu'il finit sa chope, la même serveuse vint débarrasser sa chope.

-Pourriez vous me rendre mon chapeau ? Demanda Ati en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait son chapeau i minutes.

-Je vous demande pardon ? répondit la serveuse en le regardant d'un air incompréhensif.

-Quand vous êtes passé déposer ma chope, vous avez profité que j'ai les mains et les yeux occupés pour me soutirer mon chapeau, votre dague est de conception brétonne, certes, mais le cuir utilisé viens de Lenclume, il est quasiment impossible de s'en procurer en Hautre roche, ce n'est pas un cadeau, la forme de la dague est trop basique. De plus, votre démarche est élancée et agile et vos bagues sont trop chers et bien entretenues pour appartenir à une serveuse. Vous n'en êtes pas une, vous êtes une membre de la guilde que je dois rencontrer.

La serveuse écarquilla les yeux.

-Je …

Elle perdit alors son air étonné et afficha un sourire satisfait en le fixant d'un air intéressé.

-Vous êtes doué ...

Ati lui rendit son sourire et rendit la dague à sa propriétaire.

-Non, l'interrompit la serveuse, gardez la, je revient.

Elle posa négligemment le chapeau sur la tête d'Ati et rentra dans la taverne en posant les commandes au hasard sur les tables. Satisfait, il remit son chapeau en place et sirota la boisson qu'il avait pris sur le plateau de la "serveuse". De l'hydromel.

"Miam"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme vint s'asseoir devant lui. Elle portait des vêtements noir et simples de civils, seuls ses mitaines et sa capuche la différenciait des autres citoyens. Ça et sa bandoulière noire qui semblait contenir divers outils de voleurs.

Ati vida son verre et le posa dans un coin puis posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa les doigts devant son visage en gardant un sourire curieux.

-Bon, je suppose que vous me connaissez.

La femme hocha la tête.

-Ati, l'homme le plus recherché du Thalmor, coupable de meurtres sur plus de 100 politiciens du Domaine Aldmeri, libération de dizaines de prisonniers, prise d'assaut de plusieurs convois et bâtiments, le tout en l'espace de 5 ans. Sans compter les attaques gratuites sur les soldats qui avait la malchance de croiser votre route.

-Ça fait généralement 10 meurtres par semaines, la même fréquence qu'un nordique a la taverne, dit Ati d'un air moqueur.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et repris sa description.

-Vous avez commencé à travailler en tant que consultant pour la guilde des voleurs i ans, nous permettant de gagner des sommes relativement élevées avec des pertes minimes.

-De rien au passage.

-Et le tout à seulement 20 ans … J'ai du mal à croire qu'un simple humain, seul de surcroît, soit capable de telles prouesses …

Ati fronça les sourcils en gardant néanmoins son sourire.

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?

-Utiliser la lumière comme arme, c'est peu commun.

Il la fixa d'un air suspect et perdit son sourire pour la première fois depuis des semaines en balayant rapidement la ville du regard à la recherche d'une voie de sortie.

-Allez droit au but.

-Je connais vos origines Ati, nous sommes de la même race.

Ati la fixa quelques secondes, puis ses yeux passèrent du vert profond au jaune éclatant. Il balaya la ville du regard, utilisant son don de détection des aura pour voir a quelle race appartenait les habitants: Imperiaux, Brétons, Argoniens, quelques Altmers et Bosmer …

Et elle. Une ombre parmi les aura des habitants, la où eux brillait de dizaines de lumières éclatantes, elle demeurait invisible à sa vision.

Il n'y avait que 2 possibilités: Soit c'était une morte vivante, soit elle n'appartenait à aucune race connue. Du moins aucune race connue du commun des mortels.

Il sourit et regarda ses mains qui elles aussi était invisible à sa vision. Un moyen de s'assurer que son pouvoir marchait toujours

"On va opter pour la 2e possibilité" Pensa Ati en repassant à sa vision normale.

-Quelles sont vos origines ?

-Je pense que vos capacités de déductions peuvent vous le dire a ma place

-Vos origines mortelles je voulais dire.

-Ah, nordiques. Et vous ?

-Impériales.

-Je voit ...

La femme sourit et tendit sa main.

-Je m'appelle Abigail, je vous accompagnerais pour cette mission.

Ati lui rendit son sourire et serra sa main.

-Ati, ne le prenez pas mal mais je travaille mieux seul.

-Je connais vos capacités, et je pense qu'elles ne suffiront pas pour cette mission.

-... Dites m'en plus, dit Ati, pris alors d'une grande curiosité.

Abigail regarda autour d'elle puis se rapprocha de lui pour garder la suite en privé.

-Nous sommes traqués

-Pardon ?

-Nous étions 15 il y 6 mois, aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus que 10. Il y a quelqu'un dehors, qui traque les gens de notre race pour se débarrasser de nous.

\- … C'est impossible, pour connaître notre existence il faudrait que l'un des Dae le révèle à un mortel, et nous connaissons tous les deux ce qu'il en coûte.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Ah ?

-Il y a un bateau en provenance de Lenclume qui devrait passer les cotes de Haute roche dans les jours à venir.

-Et vous pensez que l'un des nôtres est à bord ?

-Oui. Un équipage de 5 personnes, je vous donneraient des détails en chemin, dit Abigail en se levant.

-Je peux avoir leurs noms au moins ? Demanda Ati en laissant un pourboire.

-On ne les a pas, mais dans le jargon de la guilde, on les surnomme les Moutons Noirs.

Ati secoua la tête.

-Jamais entendu parler.


	3. C'est un piège

Abigail se leva assez tard le lendemain matin, réveillée par les cris des marchands qui vendaient leurs produits au marché local. Elle s'étira dans son lit puis regarda par la fenêtre qui lui donnait une belle vue sur le marché. Malgré l'agitation, son regard se porta directement sur Ati, vêtu de son éternel chapeau noir d'aventurier qui passait entre les étals en grignotant une pomme. C'était une des choses qu'il avait remarqué chez lui: quand il est proche, le regard des gens autour de lui se portait sur lui. Ou peut être que ce n'était que le sien.

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le marché.

-Attrapez le !

Le cri que poussa le marchand sortit Abigail de ses pensées, elle vit un enfant s'éloigner d'une échoppe en courant, une bourse à moitié remplie dans la main et un morceau de pain dans l'autre. Elle sourit tristement en voyant les marchand le rattraper et se prépara à entendre les réprimandes des gardes … Jusqu'à ce qu'Ati, sortit de nul part, attrape le petit voleur par le bras, l'arrêtant net dans sa course.

" _Mais … D'où il se permet de faire ca ?"_ Se dit Abigail en serrant les poings.

Elle croisa les bras et vit Ati rendre la bourse au marchand et écarter l'enfant des gardes.

-Je m'occupe de son cas, dit Ati.

-Il vaudrait mieux oui … Répondit le garde en s'éloignant.

Ati entraîna l'enfant hors du marché, hors de portée des yeux d'Abigail qui alla préparer ses affaires en fulminant.

" _Profiter de sa situation de héros contre le Thalmor pour faire la morale aux enfants et faire de boulot des gardes … Prétentieux va"_

En rentrant dans l'auberge, Ati croisa Abigail qui marchait dans l'autre sens en portant leurs affaires.

-Nous y allons. Ordonna Abigail.

-Hem … Abi ? intervient timidement Ati.

-Ne m'appelez pas Abi.

-… Bien Abigail, mais vous avez oublié un détail, je ne suis pas en tenue pour voyager.

-Et bien vous vous changerez sur le chemin, répondit Abigail avec un grand sourire, et puis nous devons faire vite, vous devez me protéger jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions notre camarade et puis … C'est moi qui dirige les opérations.

Ati resta muet quelques seconde en la défiant du regard, puis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Si vous y tenez, mais alors prenez un cheval, si on doit faire vite je ne vous attendrais pas.

-Euh … Je vous demande pardon ?

Effectivement, elle avait bien fait de prendre un cheval. Au bout de quelques heures, Ati parvenait presque à dépasser la marche soutenue du cheval en se contentant de trottiner sous la pluie de printemps qui tombait et qui trempait Abigail jusqu'aux os. Mais Ati ne semblait pas dérangé par l'humidité, à l'inverse de la Daemen qui tremblait de froid malgré ses vêtements chauds alors que son compagnon ne s'était pas changer et portait uniquement des chaussures de villes, un pantalon, une chemise et son chapeau.

-Vous ne voulez pas enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud Ati ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes plus bavard d'habitude ...

-Et vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas parler, alors je ne parle pas.

-… Ne me dites pas que vous boudez ...

Ati rougit un peu et garda le silence en accélérant le pas et en enfonçant le chapeau sur sa tête.

Vous boudez ! J'ai réussi a faire bouder le héros contre le Thalmor ! Dit Abigail en explosant de rire.

… Fermez la. Ordonna Ati en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il obtint pour seule réponse un autre éclat de rire. Il s'arrêta alors et regarda la forêt qui les entourait, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Et le rire d'Abigail lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

-Abigail !

-Mais vous êtes en gosse en fait, répondit Abigail en essuyant une larme.

-Et bien une fois que vous aurez fini de rire, vous pourrez dire bonjours aux bandits que vous avez eu la sympathie d'attirer avec votre rire d'une discrétion redoutable, dit Ati avec un sourire à peine forcé.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et regarda autour d'elle et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une bonne dizaine de bandits sortir des buissons et des arbres autour pour les encercler les armes au poing.

"Putain, on peut pas avoir la paix 2 minutes dans ce pays de merde ?!" Pensa Ati.

-Bonjours nobles voyageurs, nous … Commença le chef des bandits, armé d'une rapière.

-Vous êtes une bande de voleurs de bas étages et vous êtes juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et vous avez 10 secondes pour déguerpir avant de perdre des choses dont tout voleur a besoin. Dit Ati en fusillant le voleur du regard.

-Je … Pardon ?

-Vos mains. Dégagez ou je vous les fais bouffer.

Le chef des bandits haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant, puis sourit et plaça la pointe de sa rapière entre les 2 yeux d'Ati dont la pupille verte commençait lentement à passer au doré.

-Mais voyons mon cher, dit le chef avec un grand sourire, nous sommes déjà plus nombreux, et je ne vois pas comment 2 enfants pourrait nous faire du mal ...

Le bandit leva sa rapière et fit tomber le chapeau d'Ati dans la boue.

Si il y a bien une chose a savoir a propos d'Ati … C'est que la seule chose qu'il hait plus que le Thalmor, c'est qu'on touche a son chapeau.

-Un problème Blondinet ? Dit un bandit en ricanant.

Et qu'on se moque de lui.

-Abigail, si la vue du sang vous répugne, je vous conseille de prendre de l'avance, dit Ati en serrant les poings.

Les bandits éclatèrent de rire et regardèrent en direction d'Abigail. Ils se rendirent alors compte que cette dernière avait disparu sans laisser de trace, de même pour le cheval et leurs affaires.

-Et bien … On dirait que ta copine est partie petit, dit le chef en dirigeant la pointe de sa rapière vers la bourse d'Ati.

Ati saisit brusquement la lame de l'arme et la brisa en 2, s'entaillant légèrement la paume.

-Messieurs, articula Ati dont les yeux étaient d'une couleur jaune étincelant, vos 10 secondes sont écoulées.

D'un geste rapide, Ati saisit le poignet de l'homme à la rapière et posa sa main sur son coude et lui brisa le bras en le balançant au sol, puis il saisit la rapière brisée et planta la lame dans la gorge d'un bandit, lui prit sa dague et la lança dans le torse d'un autre. Esquivant un coup d'épée, Ati prit la tête d'un bandit entre ses main et sauta en écrasant son genoux dans le nez de l'homme, puis il le désarma et coupa sa tête d'un coup sec. Il avait perdu l'effet de surprise et les bandits l'encerclait. Ils attaquèrent Ati avec vitesse et force, mais Ati esquivait les coups et les rendait malgré son sous armement. Quand son épée se brisa dans le torse d'un des bandit, il se retourna et désarma un bandit en lui arrachant sa lance des mains, puis il entendit un craquement sourd et se rendit compte que son bras droit ne répondait plus. Il sentit alors une douleur cuisante dans son épaule et vit une hache plantée profondément dans son omoplate. Tentant de ne pas perdre conscience, ils redoubla de vitesse et mit fin au combat moins d'une minute plus tard, le teint livide et le bras droit pendant lamentablement sur le côté.

Il tomba à genoux en grognant de douleur et tenta de dégager la hache, mais celle ci était bien trop profondément plantée pour qu'il puisse la retirer seul. Il sentit alors un pied se poser sur son dos et la hache se retirer petit à petit en émettant des craquement et des vagues de douleurs qui aurait assommé n'importe quel guerrier.

Après quelques secondes d'effort, Abigail arracha la hache du bras d'Ati, ce dernier semblant puiser dans ses dernières forces pour rester conscient, trop faible pour lâcher le cri de douleur qui restait bloqué dans sa gorge. La blessure était très grave, ses os étaient tranchés, le sang coulait à flot et ses nerfs étaient sectionnés. Son bras ne pourra plus servir au combat. Voire ne plus servir tout court.

-Ati, restez avec moi, dit Abigail en retenant ses larmes et ses nausées, fouillant dans les affaires pour trouver des bandages.

-Abigail … Prononça faiblement Ati en fermant les yeux.

-Ne parlez pas, économisez vos forces Ati.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mot, Ati bascula sa tête en arrière en ouvrant grand ses yeux d'or, fixant le ciel dont les rayons du soleils commencèrent à percer les nuages gris de pluie, illuminant la forêt qui brilla d'un éclat d'émeraude pendant que la plaie d'Ati se refermait lentement en brillant de mille feux, les nuages se dissipèrent et le sort d'Ati prit fin quelques secondes plus tard, laissant le soleil briller au dessus d'eux et une longue cicatrice sur l'épaule du Daemen qui restait haletant a genoux, blanc comme un linge et tremblant un peu.

Abigail était sans voix. Elle savait que les descendant de daedra possédaient des capacités hors du commun, mais maîtriser un sort aussi puissant … Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et sentit que la blessure était refermée et que le bras était guéris.

-Ati …

-J'avoue … Que je ferais bien un petit somme, dit Ati avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, vous devez vous reposer, dit Abigail en s'allongeant sous un arbre.

-Je sais … Mais on doit terminer la mission.

Malgré la fatigue, Ati se redressa et vit qu'Abigail tenait fermement une dague dans sa main, la lame pointée vers son coeur. Il tourna son visage vers elle et vit son regard apeuré posé sur lui, les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre tremblante.

-J … Je … Articula Abigail avec une voix tremblante … Je suis désolée ...

Elle plongea la dague vers le torse d'Ati, mais ce dernier bloqua l'arme en attrapant le poignet d'Abigail.

-Abigail, calmez vous.

-Je Je doit le faire, sinon ils vont le tuer ! Cria Abigail en appuyant sur la dague.

-Calmez vous et expliquez moi qui vous envoie.

-NON ! Cria Abgail en s'appuyant de tout son poids.

-Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière ...

-Comment vous pouvez en etre sur ?

Ati lâcha ses poignets et Abigail écarquilla les yeux quand la pointe de la dague rentra dans la chair d'Ati.

-Vous n'avez jamais pris une vie, dit doucement Ati, je le voit dans votre regard.

D'un geste hésitant et tremblant, Elle lâcha la dague et sanglota silencieusement.

Il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais tuer quelqu'un, la simple idée de mettre fin aux jours d'une personne, peu importe si elle était innocente ou coupable des plus atroces des crimes, la répugnait au plus haut point.

Voyant son état, Ati se redressa et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui, elle s'effondra en larme dans ses bras, laissant plusieurs jours de peur et de pression s'écouler par ses yeux pendant de longues minutes en s'accrochant à la chemise d'Ati.

-Abigail, expliquez moi s'il vous plaît, dit Ati en essuyant les larmes de la voleuse.

-Ati … Je vous ai menti … C'est un piège.


	4. Bienvenue à bord

-C'était i semaines, dit Abigail en se réchauffant auprès du feu qu'avait allumé Ati. J'étais au QG de la guilde des voleurs, à Faillaise. J'attendais le retour de mon père, qui était parti en mission avec son groupe. C'était les meilleurs voleurs de Tamriel, donc moi et Brynjolf on se faisait pas trop de souci. Mais la seule chose qui nous ai parvenu était une lettre. Lui et son groupe avaient été fait prisonniers lors de leur mission. Je … Je ne sais pas si c'est un membre de son groupe qui les a trahis, ou si il y a eu une imprudence mais je pense que leurs mission était un piège, c'était trop beau pour être vrai tant de butin à portée de main, et comme mon père est l'un des Champions de Nocturne il n'aurait pas pu être capturé avec une telle facilité. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, je savais que …

-Abigail, respirez un coup et poursuivez s'il vous plaît, dit Ati en l'écoutant attentivement.

-O Oui pardon …

-Quel était le contenu de la lettre ?

-Une lettre d'avertissement, nous prévenant que Papa et son groupe était sous leurs gardes, et … Et que pour les récupérer nous devrions …

-… Me livrer a eux c'est ça ?

-Abigail resta silencieuse quelques seconde pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Oui …

Ati garda le silence en fixant les flammes. Il courait au suicide, mais ça valait le coup.

-Abigail, j'aimerais que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez à propos de votre mission. Ce que vous avez prévu, votre point de rendez vous, qui vous deviez voir, tout.

-Ati, ne m'en voulez pas, mais je ne veux pas mettre mon père en danger plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait en me disant vos intention. Vous voulez le sauver, je vous aiderais, mais j'aurais besoin du plus d'information possible.

Après une longue hésitation, Abigail soupira et partagea avec lui tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait toujours peur, mais si Ati était à la hauteur de sa réputation, seul lui pouvait l'aider.

 _Ville portuaire de Damlorn, le lendemain midi_

Située à l'Est de la pointe Sud de Haute Roche, Damlorn a vu le jour en 4E 225, 5 ans avant la 5eme ère. Bien qu'encore jeune, cette ville a seulement une demi journée de bateau de Lenclume est fut conçue afin de repousser les éventuels assauts du Domaine Aldmeri contre Haute Roche. Cet investissement s'est rapidement transformée en repaire pour chasseurs de pirates et de pillards, dont certains rare Thalmors.

Ce jour ci était le jour de la semaine que les prisonniers redoutaient le plus : le jour de la pendaison. En général, 10 à 30 pirates étaient pendus chaque semaines, à moins qu'ils arrivent à trouver les bons arguments pour retrouver leurs libertés. Un coffre bien garni d'or suffisait le plus souvent.

C'était dans la cellule n°3 qu'un équipage inhabituel attendaient l'heure de leurs pendaison. Le Capitaine, Abraham Long John Silver, était un vieux loup de mer qui approchait des 50 ans, l'un des rares pirates qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une prime à 6 chiffres sur sa tête. Le reste de son équipage était composé de 2 Thalmors déserteurs, un ancien soldat de l'empires, un Khajit dissident et une hybride Mi Brétone, Mi Bosmer. L'hybride du nom d'Elwensa avait rejoint l'équipage quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait besoin d'argent et de vacances. En même temps, après 5 ans à traverser Tamriel en compagnie d'un immortel et d'un dieu déchu, n'importe qui voudrait des vacances. En revanche, se faire attaquer par un navire de guerre du Thalmor et s'échouer à 200 mètres de la ville la plus dangereuse pour les pirates n'était pas prévu dans ses projets. Enfin … Elle savait entrer de prison, mais surtout en sortir.

\- Bon. Annonça Abraham, vous je sais pas, mais moi je vais m'éterniser ici. Elwensa ?

\- Je te suis, répondit Elwensa en se levant.

\- Des idées de sortie ?

\- On pourrait détruire le mur, proposa un des Thalmors pendant qu'Elwensa observait la cellule, une boule de feu et c'est bon.

\- Oui … Si on retire le boucan que ça va provoquer et tous les gardes que ça va attirer c'est une bonne idée, le sécha Abraham.

\- Crocheter la serrure ? Proposa un Imperial.

\- Tu as un crochet ?

\- … Non.

\- Un levier ! Dit Elwensa en claquant des doigts.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde, dit la Demi Elfe en pointant les gonds de la porte de la cellule du doigts, Les gonds sont mal soudés, si on arrive a trouver quelque chose pour faire levier et soulever la porte pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, on est libre.

Abraham lui fait un grand sourire en se levant.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui sait réfléchir comme il faut ! Messieurs, debout, ordonna le capitaine en parlant au Khajit et au Thalmor assis sur le banc.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda le Khajit.

\- Parce qu'on va avoir besoin du banc sur lequel vous êtes assis, répondit Elwensa en agrippant un côté du banc.

\- Oui mais pourqu … Aaah d'accord, dit le Khajit en se levant.

Après quelques explications et plusieurs tentatives, l'équipage réussit à faire sortir la porte de ses gonds et ils se faufilèrent hors de la prison en récupérant leurs équipements. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se séparer : le gros du groupe passerait par l'extérieur de la ville tandis qu'Elwensa et Abraham passerait par les ruelles, plus discret.

Ils avaient rendez vous au port pour « emprunter » un bateau mais Abraham se doutait que les autres ne les rejoindrait pas. Il les connaissait et savait qu'ils n'apprécient guère la vie en mer. C'est fou comme les bon marins manquait ces derniers temps …

Leurs trajet se passa sans souci, l'expérience d'Abraham allié à la vivacité d'esprit d'Elwensa leurs permettant de passer inaperçu dans la foule dense de la ville. Ils se permirent même un détour à l'auberge, histoire de fêter leur liberté retrouvée.

Elwensa avait un mauvais pressentiment en entrant dans l'auberge. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver, elle n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt dessus. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder les gens présents dans la pièce : le tenancier, 2 serveuses, un chevalier et une paladine qui buvait en tête à tête, et un archer à capuche au fond de la pièce qui fixait avec attention la table au centre de la taverne. A la table en question était assis 2 personnes : une Dunmer qui lui tournait le dos dont les cheveux gris étaient tenu par une queue de cheval, vêtue d'une robe de mage verdâtre et d'une cape grise, qui semblait tenir une discussion pour le moins animée avec l'homme blond devant elle, dos au mur qui buvait une bouteille de cidre bréton.

Elle et Abraham s'assirent dans une table libre non loin de l'archer, offrant à Elwensa une vue d'ensemble sur la taverne. Si la situation devait dégénérer, ils avaient une magnifique ligne droite vers la sortie.

\- Tu semble préoccupée, remarqua Abraham.

\- C'est rien Abraham, un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout, répondit Elwensa en affichant un petit sourire.

\- Je connais ce genre de pressentiment …

\- Changeons de sujet s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

\- Ok Elsa, c'est toi qui voit.

Ces mots réussirent à arracher un sourire a Elwensa, ça lui remontait le moral d'entendre son vrai nom de temps en temps. Et ça la gênait en même temps, c'était assez bizarre.

Une serveuse vint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard en posant 2 chopes de leurs meilleur alcool devant eux.

\- Cadeau de la maison, dit la serveuse avec un sourire poli.

\- Oh, et bien merci charmante demoiselle, dit Abraham avec un sourire charmeur.

La serveuse lui sourit et glissa quelques mots à son oreille, puis partit l'air de rien pendant que le visage d'Abraham prenait une couleur écarlate, provoquant chez Elwensa un fou rire qu'elle tentait de camoufler.

\- T'as une touche on dirait, dit la Demi Elfe avec un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est l'alcool.

\- C'est ca, va me faire croire qu'un vieux loup de mer comme toi devient ivre après avoir vu une chope d'alcool.

\- Raaah … Et puis ton pressentiment était juste au fait, répondit Abraham en buvant une grande gorgée de cidre.

\- Pardon ?

\- La serveuse, elle nous connaît … Et elle m'a dit que dans quelque minute, une dizaine de personne allait sortir de l'arrière boutique et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'un bateau pour partir hors de la ville.

\- Et tu la crois ?

\- On a une meilleure occasion de partir ?

\- … C'est pas faux.

Elwensa bailla et ils burent leurs boissons en silence. Alors que les minutes passait, le mauvais pressentiment de la Demi Elfe ne cessait de s'empirer. Elle remarqua alors du coin de l'oeil un échange de regard entre l'homme blond et l'archer. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa la table ou l'homme et la Dunmer, puis tourna son regard vers l'archer, mais ce dernier n'était plus à sa table. Ni dans l'auberge, il semblait avoir disparu, emportant avec lui sa bouteille d'hydromel. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver mais elle espérait que le groupe qui devait les rejoindre ne tarderait pas, elle voulait absolument partir d'ici.

Abraham remarqua l'état de son compagnon et lui sourit doucement.

\- Elsa, tu peux sortir si tu veux je m'occupe d'eux.

\- Merci Abraham, dit Elwensa en souriant, puis elle finit sa bière et sortit sans avoir l'air de se presser.

Quand elle fut sortie, Abraham vida sa chope cul sec et se leva pour se diriger vers la table centrale ou la discussion entre la Dunmer et le blond semblait s'animer de plus en plus au fil des secondes. En chemin, la serveuse qui leurs avait offert les boissons le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Et bien, vous ne perdez pas de temps vous ! Dit Abraham en riant.

\- S'il vous plaît Abraham, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- En quoi puis je vous aider, charmante demoiselle.

\- Pour commencer, ne m'appelez plus charmante demoiselle sinon vous passerez le reste de vos jours dans une cellule obscure a Stros M'kai.

\- Tres bien, tres bien … Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite je vais avoir besoin que vous m'aidez à transporter des blessés jusqu'à mon bateau a l'autre bout du port.

\- D'accord … Blessés comment ?

En réponse, la femme ouvrit la porte de la cave située dans le sous sol ou une demi douzaine de personnes semblaient attendre leurs libération. La plupart semblaient en bonne santé, hormis quelques bleus et cicatrices non grave, mais un homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit portait un bandage couvert de sang sur l'œil droit.

\- Abigail ? Demanda une femme en souriant.

\- Vous êtes libre, dit Abigail avec un grand sourire, ou est papa ?

\- Il dort, répondit la femme en regardant l'homme a l'œil crevé.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Abigail s'approcha prudemment de son père en retenant ses larmes puis le prit dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- J'ai eu si peur …

C'est à ce moment que des bruits de luttes se firent entendre au dessus d'eux, dans l'auberge. Ils entendirent des dizaines de pas retentit sur le sol et des épées s'entrechoquer.

\- Euh … Commença Abraham, Je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos retrouvailles mais on devrait y aller, ça a l'air de s'agiter la haut …

\- Bien sur. Melvin, aide les autres à marcher, je …

\- Abi ?… Dit l'homme aux bandage en ouvrant l'oeil.

\- Oui papa, c'est moi, on va vous sortir de la, promis, Dit Abigail en l'aidant à se lever.

\- Mais comment ?…

\- On passe par les souterrains.

\- D'accord, mais comment tu nous a libérés ?

\- Je t'expliquerais en chemin papa, pour l'instant on rejoint le bateau, d'accord ?

\- Ok ok … Tu as vraiment …

\- L'instinct de ma mere, je sais, allez on y va le temps presse.

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, ils virent un garde un armure lourde s'écraser en bas des escaliers, son armure se tordant sous la force de l'impact en lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Ils se sont pas fait attendre, remarqua Abigail en aidant son père a marcher.

\- Attendez, c'était prévu ?! Demanda Abraham.

\- … Plus ou moins, répondit Abigail, Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie Abraham, j'ai charger mon meilleur homme de la mettre à l'abri.

\- Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous faire ma jo ... Il s'interrompit en remarquant le regard assassin d'Abigail, Abigail, mais je ne voit pas pourquoi je vous ferais confiance.

Abigail laissa un des voleurs aider son père et se tourna vers Abraham avec un air déterminé.

-Mon nom est Abigail Frey, fille de Tobias Frey et de la princesse Daedra Nocturne, votre amie, Elwensa si mon ouïe est bonne, se trouve à bord de la Perle noire, un navire qui nous appartient a moi et a ma guilde, l'homme qui l'a amené sur le bateau se nomme Galbor, Champion de Nocturne depuis bientôt 2 ans et l'un des meilleurs archer de Tamriel, autre chose ?

Abraham resta ébahis quelques secondes en clignant des yeux. En près de 50 ans, il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoire, toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, mais des enfants des Seigneurs Daedra ? Il aura le temps d'en parler plus tard.

-Très bien Nocturne Junior, je vous suit … Dit Abraham.

Se retenant de faire des commentaires, Elle partit à l'avant de la troupe en fulminant. Après quelques minutes de marche dans les sous terrains vides, rythmé par les bruits du combat qui faisait rage dans la ville, le groupe finit par atteindre un cul de sac marqué d'un étrange symbole.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Abraham, curieux.

-Notre porte de sortie, dit Abigail en posant ses mains sur le symbole.

Au contact de la Daemen, un portail sombre se forma sur le mur en brique. Les voleurs le traversèrent les uns après les autres, puis vint le tour d'Abraham.

" _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué … "_ se demanda le Pirate en passant le portail.

La première chose que vit Abraham en sortant du portail, ce fut le soleil, brillant comme jamais, éclairant de la plus pure des lumière un homme aux cheveux d'or se battant avec la plus violente des rages face à des dizaines de soldats, mages et bandits au coeur des flammes qui dévoraient la ville de Damlorn.

-Abraham !

Le pirate sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit Elwensa crier son nom. Cette dernière était paniquée par le chaos qui régnait sur la ville qui était parfaitement calme quelques minutes auparavant.

-Tu va bien ? Demanda Abraham.

-O-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'espérais que tu pourrait me le dire

-Je ne veux pas rompre vos retrouvailles, intervient Abigail, Mais on a des flammes qui se rapproche et des soldats qui vont nous repérer, alors Capitaine, si vous pouviez aller à la barre …

L'instinct de navigateur d'Abraham prit alors le dessus.

-Ok bande de vasard, beugla Abraham en montant vers le gouvernaille, Vous je sais pas, mais moi j'ai pas l'intention de finir en rôti au milieu de ce feu de joie ! Les blessés dans la soute, Elwensa tu monte au sommet du mât, les hommes et les femmes valides vous déployez les voiles et Abi tu me fait le plaisir de dégager le pont pour t'occuper des blessés !

-NE M'APPELEZ PAS …

-EN PLACE MOUSSAILLON ! Cria le pirate en interrompant Abigail pendant que Elwensa grimpait avec agilité et grâce en haut du mât.

Abigail descendit dans la cale avec les blessés pendant qu'Elwensa faisait le point sur la situation. De ce qu'elle voyait, la ville était absolument vide de tout civils, les seuls personnes présentes dans la ville était en train de se battre dans un combat à mort opposant Ati a une demi dizaine de guerriers et de mage qui peinait à lui infliger la moindre blessure. Elle plissa les yeux et remarqua alors les 2 personnes qui se tenait en retrait en observant le combat. L'une était une femme portant une armure en cuir, l'autre portait un long manteau noir dont la capuche lui empêchait d'apercevoir le visage.

-Elwensa tu voit quoi la haut ? Demanda Abraham en éloignant le navire de la ville.

-Ils sont 8 … Ah non, 7, corriga Elwensa en voyant la tête d'un des adversaire du blond voler, Attend ...

Elle vit que le blond avait quitté le combat et qu'il se dirigeait à présent vers eux à grande vitesse.

-On a peut etre un probleme Abraham …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis de votre côté, dit Ati en apparaissant sur le pont, essoufflé mais rayonnant d'énergie, Capitaine Silver, je vous donne rendez vous à Northpoint dans 2 semaines, veuillez y être à temps.

-Attendez qui êtes vous ? Demanda Abraham, mais Ati avait disparu dans un flash de lumière avant la fin de sa phrase.

Abandonnant l'idée de comprendre le bordel dans lequel ils venaient de se fourrer, Abraham mania avec une main de maître le long navire loin de la bataille, puis il pris la route vers le sud pour contourner la pointe de Daguefilante et prendre la route vers Northpoint. D'après ses estimations, ils avait une bonne semaine de navigation, sans compter les arrêts pour faire le plein de provisions, les abordages dont ils allaient probablement être victime … Les prochains jours promettait d'être éprouvant avec un si petit équipage.

Mais il avait un nouveau navire, un équipage visiblement compétent, et il pouvait sentir les tonneau de Rhum qui l'attendait dans la calle. L'idée de faire connaissance avec son nouvel équipage autour d'un bon tonneau de rhum, bercé par les vagues dans un navire neuf lui arracha un sourire. La situation n'était pas si mal après tout ...


	5. La Demi Elfe et le Voleur

Au début de la 5e ère, Morrowind céda à la poussée de l'envahisseur Thalmor et signa un armistice laissant toutes les libertés aux agents Altmers du Domaine Aldmeri. Ces derniers avaient pour idéal la puretée des esprits, l'opposé total des corps qu'ils possédaient, ces corps faibles fait d'os et de chairs, mortels, lent et impurs. D'après eux, la représentation la plus fidèle de cette impureté était les hommes, qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre cette pureté que les elfes chérissait tant, et qui donc ne valaient littéralement rien. C'est pourquoi les temps devinrent de plus en plus durs pour les représentant de l'humanité, les résistants étaient éliminés, les collaborateurs réduits en esclavage, et les fuyards … traqués.

Il faisait nuit quand sa maison fut réduite en cendre. Le Bréton tenant dans ses bras sa fille de 8 ans regarda, impuissant, sa maison être mise à sac et brûlée. Il savait qu'il était poursuivi depuis plusieurs années, il avait pris toutes les dispositions mais … Il avait été imprudent.

-Il est la !

Il tourna la tête en serrant sa fille sanglotant dans ses bras et aperçu les soldats en tenue noir et or courir en sa direction, armes à la main.

-Et merde …

Prit de panique, il saisit un sac au sol encore intact et courut à pleine vitesse dans la forêt environnante. Il savait que si il était assez rapide, il pourrait les distancer et peut être se cacher le temps de …

-P Papa on va mourir ? Demanda sa fille en serrant son père de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Bien sur que non Elwensa, je vais nous sortir de la, je te le promet, répondit le Bréton en serrant les dents pour que sa fille ne remarque pas sa voix tremblante.

-J Je les ent-tend ... Ils se rapprochent, ils se rapprochent ! Papa je veux pas …

-On ne mourra pas !

En tentant de calmer ses tremblements, il posa sa fille contre un arbre et plaqua ses mains sur le sol. Immédiatement, des êtres de bois et de magies sortirent des arbres et fixèrent le Bréton.

-S'il vous plaît, aidez nous, supplia le Druide, Je ne peux pas les distancer, je vous demande juste de nous faire gagner du temps … Pour sauver la descendante d'Azura.

Les Sprigans réagirent de suite et se précipitèrent sur les Thalmors qui étaient a une dizaine de mètres. Il rajusta rapidement le sac sur son dos et rattacha ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval puis porta sa fille sanglotant dans ses bras et reprenit sa course, lui permettant de gagner les précieuses secondes dont ils avaient besoin pour les distancer.

-On va vraiment s'en sortir ? Demanda la petite fille.

-Oui ma chérie, dit le druide avec un élan d'espoir et un sourire aux lèvres, on va partir en Boredeciel, tu te souviens de Bordeciel ?

-Oui …

-On fera des batailles de boules de neiges, tu te fera pleins de nouveaux amis, tu verra ca sera génial !

Il entendit les sanglots de sa fille se calmer.

-Et et Maman nous rejoindra ?

Le bréton perdit son sourire et gagna en vitesse.

-Oui, maman nous rejoindra, promis.

-Et on ira voir les dragons ?

-Oui, on ira …

Il fut couper dans sa phrase par un éclair de foudre qui frappa un arbre non loin de lui, faisant voler l'écorce et laissant un cratère fumant dans l'arbre. La fille cria lors de l'impact et le sentiment de panique revint dans le coeur du Bréton.

Et c'est ainsi que passèrent les heures suivantes. Une traque acharnée, chaque espoir de fuite se soldait par une flèche ou un sort pour leurs rappeler leurs statut de proie. La forêt se faisait de plus en plus dense, la lumière devenait rare, le Bréton ne savait plus ni ou aller, ni comment se sortir de cette situation. Il était écorché de partout, ses vêtements avaient été déchirés par les ronces quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, il essayait d'ignorer la douleur infligée par la flèche dans son dos, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence … Ils ne pourraient pas leurs échapper.

Mais elle le pourrait.

Quand ils réussirent à créer un peu de distance avec les Thalmor, le Druide s'arreta et posa sa fille en s'agenouillant.

-Elwensa …

-Papa pourquoi on s'arrete ?

-Tu va devoir continuer seule, dit le druide en laissant couler ses larmes et en mettant le sac sur le dos de sa fille.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais te faire gagner du temps, toi tu va courir, court aussi vite et aussi loin que tu …

-PAPA NON !

Elle se jeta au cou de son père et le serra comme si elle le serrait pour la dernière fois.

-Me laisse pas toute seule … Dit la Demi Elfe en pleurant.

-J Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire pour que …

-ME LAISSE PAS ! Hurla Elwensa de désespoir.

Eradaan pris sa fille dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces en laissant couler ses dernières larmes.

-Je t'en pris ma puce … Tu dois fuir … Papa te rejoindra plus tard …

-P Papaaa …

Il recule et embrassa le front de sa fille en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime … ne l'oublie jamais d'accord ?

-D D D'accord …

Elwensa rajusta le sac sur son dos en tremblant, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-Vas y … Maintenant, Dit Eradaan en reculant.

Et elle partit. Eradaan recula, observant la chose qui lui était la plus chère s'enfoncer dans la sombre nuit qu'elle devra affronter seule et perdue …

Il fut alors pris d'une rage, d'un sursaut d'énergie qui envahit son corps à l'idée de laisser sa fille seule. Il ne la laissera pas. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais, alors il se battra, à main nues s'il le faut, avec toute l'énergie de l'Oblivion qui lui a été conféré, il se battra pour que sa fille puisse revoir le visage de son père.

Il saisit une branche au sol, créa une vague de flamme autour de lui afin de nettoyer la zone et se mit en garde face aux soldats qui arrivait.

Il les entendait. Plus que quelques mètres.

-Allez venez … Dit Eradaan alors que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte orangée et que des étincelles se dégageait de sa peau.

Il entendait les cliquetis de leurs armures et les aboiements des chiens.

-Venez … Répéta Eradaan en s'avançant vers les bruits alors que son bâton prenait feu sous sa volonté.

Un soldat mit un pied dans le cercle de flamme qu'il avait invoqué.

-VENEZ ! Hurla Eradaan en déclenchant l'enfer sur terre.

Elwensa se réveilla en sursaut en haut du mât du navire. Elle leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé sans nuage lui donnant une vue imprenable sur l'Oblivion, Lune rouge sang qui flottait au dessus de Nirn la nuit. La douce brise nocturne lui balayait le visage, apportant à ses narines les douces senteurs de la mer et les échos des créatures marines qui régnaient dans les eaux bordant Haute Roches. Elle resta quelques minutes assise en équilibre sur le sommet du navire, laissant l'air frais chasser son angoisse et finit par descendre sur le pont sans un bruit. Elle entra dans la cale du bateau en ramenant en arrière ses cheveux qui lui cachait le visage.

La cale faisait office d'infirmerie et de dortoir pour l'équipage, composés d'une dizaines de personnes, dont 6 voleurs à peine en état de marche. L'équipage dormait calmement, Abigail allongée au chevet de son père. Ce dernier portait de nombreuses marques de son séjour chez le Thalmor: Son corps était couvert de bandages, sa jambe blessée parcourue de légers tremblements incontrôlables et son oeil gauche caché par un bandage encore rougeâtre. Elle traversa la pièce en évitant de faire du bruit malgré les sacs au sol et renverse accidentellement un sac. Elle le rattrapa in extremis mais une page de parchemin jaunie glissa sur le sol. Elle remis le sac en place et pris la page en lisant son contenu.

 _Vous qui vous apprêtez à lire ce journal, vous devez savoir une chose: Oubliez ce que disent vos livres d'histoire, vos manuels et tous les autres ouvrages historique ou politiques depuis le début de la 5e ère. Car vous vous dites surement que si le Domaine Aldmeri a réussi à faire tomber l'Empire pour devenir la nation la plus vaste depuis le début de la 4e ere, c'est grâce à sa stratégie sans faille et ses soldats d'une force sans nom. C'est faux. Alors que j'écris ces lignes, nous entamons la 17e année de la 5e ère, soit plus de 50 ans après le retour d'Alduin et 18 ans après l'ouverture de la plus grande faille de l'Oblivion que ce monde ai connu._

 _Bien entendu, ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ont juste pensé que la faille en question n'était qu'une expérience raté d'un groupe de mage fou, qui d'ailleurs n'a laissé derrière elle qu'une mer de cadavre sans âmes, et donc aucuns survivants. Ils ont torts, de A à Z. La vérité, c'est qu'un groupe d'adorateurs de Daedra avait pour objectif d'ouvrir les portes de l'Oblivion. Bon, ce n'était pas les premiers, mais la différence avec les tentatives précédentes, c'était les princes qui devaient en sortir: Tous. Les 17 princes Daedra, sans aucunes exception, avait l'intention de marcher parmi les mortels, et ils ont réussi, en partie grâce aux vigiles de Stendarr qui ont voulu arrêter cette folie, et qui n'ont fait que donner leurs âmes en tombant dans le piège d'un homme, un simple mortel, qui à lui seul a réussi à donner aux Daedra de quoi venir sur Nirn. C'est moi et l'homme en question, dont je tairait le nom, qui avons pu survivre au sort massif de capture d'âme qui a alimenté le portail, puisque nos âmes ne nous appartiennent plus._

 _Je me rend compte que mon discours semble être assez Anti Daedra jusque la, mais détrompez vous, je suis moi même une adorateur de Daedra. Enfin … Disons plutôt que j'adhère à leurs valeurs. D'ailleurs, je suis un de leurs champion, le champion de Meridia pour être plus précis._

 _Aldreann, mon fils,le temps me manque pour écrire la suite de cette lettre. c'est à toi que je lègue ce journal, je sais que tu saura en faire bon usage, et surtout que tu mérite de savoir la vérité sur ses événements, sur mon passé, et sur tes origines Daedriques._

Elwensa fronça les sourcils et relit plusieurs fois la lettre. l'auteur avait écrit cette lettre en 5E17 visiblement mais … Elle n'arrivait pas à en assimiler le contenu. Les Daedra avaient marcher sur Nirn ? La perturbation magique dont elle n'avait eu que des écho était réelle ? Et qui est cet Aldreann ? Un des redoutables Demi Daedra dont elle avait eu vent ?

-Lecture intéressante ? Demanda une voix non loin d'elle, la faisant sursauter et lâcher le parchemin.

Elwensa se tourna et aperçut le visage souriant du père d'Abigail qui la regardait avec son oeil valide, assis sur son lit.

-Euh je, désolé, j'ai trébuché et …

-Je sais, j'ai entendu, pas la peine de t'excuser, répondit le voleur avec un regard bienveillant.

Il se leva et s'assit devant Elwensa qui lui tendait la lettre.

-Tu en pense quoi ? Demanda Le Nordique en rangeant la lettre.

-De quoi ?

-De cette lettre. Je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant de la faille de l'Oblivion.

-Et bien … Oui, j'avais seulement entendu des rumeurs et des histoires de vieilles femmes mais c'est tout, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, dit Elwensa, un peu hésitante.

-Je m'en doute bien, le Domaine et l'Alliance Humaine ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire.

-Mais c'est réel alors, il y a réellement eu cette faille ?

-Oui, tout ce que tu as lu sur cette lettre est vraie.

-Ah … Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous froisser mais je peux difficilement croire les paroles d'un … d'un ...

-Voleur qui vient de sortir de quelques jours de torture ? Je ne pense que nous ayons été présenté je pense, répondit Le voleur en tendant sa main vers Elwensa, Tobias Frey, Second de la guilde des voleurs de Tamriel, Champion et Amant de Nocturne, enchanté.

Elwensa resta bouche bée et serra la main de Tobias qui souriait toujours.

-Elwensa … Dit elle en restant sur ses gardes.

-Tu as des questions j'imagine.

Des questions ? Oui, elle en avait, mais elle préférait rester prudente, Tobias semblait sincère mais … Si il était réellement celui qu'il prétendait être, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mieux vaut faire attention quand on parle a un adorateur de Daedra.

-Ecoute Elwensa, dit Tobias en rompant le silence, Je te propose un truc: Je vais te raconter tout ce que je sais a propos de cette faille. A toi de voir si tu me croit ou non, mais je pense que si la jeunesse doit prendre notre place, autant s'assurer qu'elle a les bonnes cartes en main.

Elwensa resta silencieuse en fixant Tobias et hocha la tête.-

-Bon … Commença Tobias en croisant les main devant lui. Nous sommes à la 25e année de la 4e ere, il y a environ 25 ans. Les Sombrages ont remportés la guerre civile en Bordeciel, le Dovahkiin a vaincu Alduinn et aide les nordiques à combattre le Thalmor implanter dans les provinces impériales, entre 2 guerres, il se la coule douce dans son manoir a Hjerim et il y a toujours la lutte entre la garde de l'aube et les vampires. Le Domaine Aldmeri tient toujours les provinces d'Elsweyr, Valenwood, Black Marsh, a des vues sur HammerFell et marche vers la cité impériale. Bien sur, les contrées Humaines résistent avec l'aide des Dunmers, assez pour empêcher les Hauts Elfes de rouler sur Tamriel. Cette guerre est bien partie pour durer, mais de leurs côtés, les Princes Daedra veulent revenir sur Tamriel, ils en ont assez d'influencer tout bêtement les mortels, ils veulent les diriger. Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se faire la guerre, les alliances et les trahisons se font à la pelle et ils n'ont pas la cohésion pour venir. Et là, un homme débarque de nulle part, et leur dit en gros: "Arrêtez de vous foutre sur la gueule, donnez moi vos forces, vos troupes, vos adorateurs, tout ce que vous pouvez, et dans 5 ans, vous avez Tamriel.".

-Et ils ont acceptés ?

-Ils ont acceptés. Pendant 5 ans, cet homme, qui répondait au nom de Bolenux, a parcouru Tamriel, fait des pactes, les a rompus, a menti, volé, tué sans scrupule et a fini par trouver comment faire pour parvenir à son objectif. Et 5 ans après sa promesse, il est venu sur une île en Morrowind avec le Dovahkinn et les Vigilants de Stendarr, dirigé par Estebann Loik, un jeune Mage Lame dont je reparlerai plus tard, les entraînant dans un piège dans lequel les attendait une bonne partie des adorateurs Daedra de Tamriel, et a lancer un sort peu connu et interdit qui a capturé l'ensemble des âmes présentes sur l'île pour ouvrir un portail. Un million d'âme ont été aspiré ce jour la. Dont celle du Dovahkinn et de tous les dragons qu'il avait absorbé.

Tobias marqua une pause pour laisser à Elwensa le temps d'assimiler les informations.

-Avec cette puissance, reprit Tobias, Les seigneurs Daedras sont venu en Tamriel. Les plus maléfiques se sont rangés du côté du Domaine, et les autres … Avaient un plan B. Le sort initial de Bolenux visait à laisser les Daedras sur Tamriel, mais Azura, Nocturne et Meridia avaient dans l'ombre désignés un autre mortel qui devait distordre la barriere et serait protégé par le sort de capture d'âme. Et c'est ainsi qu'Estebann Loik, membre des Vigilants de Stendarr depuis une décennie et le guerrier le plus talentueux que la guilde ai jamais eu, accepta la bénédiction des 3 princesse Daedra et arriva à contrer le sort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais quelques années plus tard, tous les seigneurs avaient été renvoyés en Oblivion. mais ils se sont assurés que Tamriel garderait leurs traces.

-Les demis Daedra … Dit Elwensa en baissant les yeux sur la table.

-Exact … C'est à ce moment que la race des Daemen fut créée, Mi Daedra, mi Mortels. La plupart sont cachés, d'autre encore plus connues que le résident de la Tour d'or blanc. L'exemple le plus proche est allongé à quelques mètres, dit Tobias avec un léger sourire en regardant Abigail qui dormait en boule sur le sol. Et depuis 20 ans, les Daemens marchent parmi nous, comme tous les mortels, mais ils influent sur Tamriel comme aucun mortel avant eux. Plus qu'à voir comment ils vont faire ...

Elwensa resta silencieuse quelques longues minutes. Le discours de Tobias était cohérent. Il semblait attendre une réaction de sa part.

-Et Bolenux et Estbann ? Ils sont devenus quoi ?

-Bonne question. Estebann s'est fait porté mort, s'est installé dans un village au Nord de Cyrodiil et y a vécu tranquille environ 15 années pendant lesquels lui et moi avons gardés le contact et avons échangé des conseils pour élever nos enfants Daemen. Comme tu le sais, je suis le père de la fille de Nocturne, malgré les différends qu'elle a eu avec mon père, lui était le père du fils de Meridia.

-Aldreann ? Tenta Elwensa, se rappelant du nom sur la lettre.

-Bien vu, dit Tobias en souriant, Estebann et Aldreann Loik ont vécu la belle vie pendant 15 ans, mais la guerre a finit par les rattraper. Leurs village s'est fait rasé i ans par les soldats du Thalmor. Et le mieux, Ajouta Tobias avec un sourire, c'est que le village uniquement peuplé de paysans - si on retire Estebann et son fils - a résisté. Au bout de quelques heures … Le seul être vivant dans la ville était Aldreann, qui avec presque aucune formation de mages ou de guerrier et à seulement 15 ans, a réduit la troupe des 50 hommes du Thalmor en cendres. Depuis, il parcourt Tamriel sous un autre nom: Ati. Quant à Bolenux, il a tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Ça fait des années que je le traque, mais je ne trouve rien sur lui. Ça va Elwensa ?

Elwensa était blême et le regardait avec des yeux ébahis et se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle inspira un grand coup et se frotta les yeux en réfléchissant aux révélations de Tobias. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle était incapable de faire le tri dans ses idées et entendit à peine les mots de Tobias:

-Tu devrais aller dormir ...

Elle hocha le tête et alla se coucher dans un hamac. Mais elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, plongée dans ses pensées et ses à chaque fois que ses pensées allaient vers les Daemens, un nom revenait à son esprit.

Le nom de sa mère:

Azura.


	6. Le Dieu déchu et l'Immortel

**L** e soleil était encore à son zénith lorsque le mage franchit la frontière entre Hammerfell et Cyrodiil. Malgré la chaleur étouffante du désert, il gardait sur son dos une ample robe grise et noire de mage, son bâton à la main et ses longs cheveux noirs teintés de rouge détachés tombant jusqu'à sa taille. La traversée du désert Alik'r n'avait pas été facile pour lui, les assauts des guerriers Rougegardes et Thalmors alliés au manque d'eau et de nourriture n'arrangant ni son humeur massacrante, ni le mal de crâne qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un tambour de guerre dans le crâne.

Après avoir évité le poste de frontière du Domaine, camouflé derrière un sort d'invisibilité, le mage entra dans une auberge et, plus par habitude que par prudence, arracha sur le panneau de travail l'avis de recherche affichant son portrait, s'installa à une table et lu l'avis en attendant sa boisson.

Recherché Mort ou Vif

Teos Dinok

Race : Bréton

Age : Environ 45 ans

Description physique :

Grand, yeux rouges, cheveux noirs et rouges, porte une robe de mage grise et noire marquée de croix

Prime : 450 000 Pièces d'or

Extrêmement dangereux, veuillez contacter l'agent du Domaine Aldmeri le plus proche si vous le voyez.

Teos laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant sa description puis déchira l'avis de recherche en petit morceau et y mit le feu.

-Teos Dinok ?

Teos releva la tête et vit un Dunmer d'un âge mûr s'avancer vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvre et tenant dans sa main droite -la seule qui lui restait- un généreux verre de Whisky.

-Bonjour Grant, le salua Teos.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici maître, dit le dénommé Grant en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Des affaires à régler dans le coin, dit Teos en souriant.

Il était satisfait que certains de ses prêtres lui soit encore fidèle.

-Je voit … Vous auriez besoin d'aide ? Proposa Grant.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisse m'être utile au combat avec un bras en moins, remarqua Teos.

-Je … Certes, Répondit Grant en soupirant.

-Par contre, j'aurais besoin de repos et de confort, tu pourrais me les fournir n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur maître, j'ai une maison qui devrait largement faire l'affaire.

-Parfait.

Teos prit le verre de Grant et but une grande gorgée.

-Au fait, il y a des rumeurs qui devrait vous intéresser, annonca Grant.

-Dit toujours.

-On dit que l'immortel s'est fait capturé.

Teos resta immobile quelques secondes puis vida le verre et le posa en fixant Grant, un air grave sur son visage partiellement barbu.

-Des détails ?

-Oui, il semble qu'un mage ai réussi à le capturer. A quelques kilomètres au Sud d'ici, répondit Grant qui souriait à l'idée d'aider le dieu déchu.

-Bien … Merci Grant, Dit Teos en se levant.

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Je reviendrais ce soir, prépare un lit supplémentaire.

Sans laisser à Grant le temps de rajouter quelque chose, il sortit de la taverne et prit la route vers le sud. Les rumeurs que lui avait rapporté son ancien prêtre avait confirmé ses soupçons sur la position de l'Immortel, mais ses craintes n'en étaient pas réduites : très peu de mage avait réussi à capturer Ludhiir, et encore moins étaient encore vivant pour s'en vanter.

Ce ne fut qu'après 2 heures de voyages que Teos remarqua une chose étrange dans son parcours. Depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il semblait contourner inconsciemment un point précis de la région. Il avait à présent atteint un village qui n'était définitivement pas sur son trajet. Il fit demi tour et, la encore, parvint au sommet d'une colline qu'il aurait dû normalement contourner. Après quelques aller et retours, il comprit enfin que quelque chose lui faisait éviter une forêt touffue à l'apparence des plus banales. Il s'en approcha et sentit soudainement qu'il devrait contourner la forêt au lieu d'y pénétrer. Malgré sa volonté d'y entrer, il y était incapable, une force supérieure l'en empêchant. Curieux, il fit le tour de la forêt et ressentit un puissant sort d'illusion camoufler la forêt aux mortels, les empêchant de la traverser ou d'y entrer. Après quelques contre sort d'illusion et d'altération, Teos sentit les effets du sort se dissiper s'enfonça dans la forêt en tenant fermement son bâton.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la forêt devint moins épaisse et il put apercevoir un fort en ruine. Nul doute que cet ancien bâtiment impérial avait vécu de meilleurs jours avant d'être détruit par les forces du Domaine, sûrement quelques décennies plus tôt. Caché derrière un buisson, Teos observa les ruines, transformées en camp de bandit improvisé. Il vit une petite dizaines de bandit vaquant à leurs occupation. Il remarqua alors la porte d'apparence ayleide qui trônait contre un mur en pierre parfaitement conservé, contrastant avec l'état désastreux du campement.

Teos était assez confus, aucun des bandits ne semblaient capable de maintenir un sort assez puissant pour empêcher les gens d'approcher et ce campement ne semblait avoir aucune valeur stratégique. Voire même aucune valeur. Et puis cette odeur … Une odeur de putréfaction semblait régner sur le campement, mêlée à un froid glacial qui contrastait avec le soleil qui aurait dû rendre cet endroit aussi frais que les déserts d'Elsweyr en plein été. Teos remarqua alors les runes d'un bleu de glace sur les corps des bandits, il en déduisit alors que les bandits avaient été tués, puis ramenés à la vie par un sort de nécromancie.

Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers le campement. Quand les morts vivants furent à portée, il fit un simple mouvement de bâton qui leva le sort, laissant les corps froids s'effondrer au sol avant de se désintégrer, ne laissant que des cendres froides rapidement balayées par le vent. Il fallut moins d'une minute au mage pour comprendre que ce campement n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il atteignit la porte au grillage blanc, qui semblait mener directement au mur en pierre sur lequel trônait la porte. Le sort d'illusion utilisé pour camoufler la suite résista quelques secondes a la magie de Teos avant de céder, révélant un long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait connu de nombreux mage au long de sa vie, mais il n'en avait jamais vu déployer autant d'effort pour cacher sa présence. Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, continuant sa reflection. La puissance des sorts d'illusion, les morts vivant relevé, l'intensité de la magie qui augmentait alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloirs, il était impossible qu'un mage puisse être capable de maintenir tant de sorts en même temps, c'était l'oeuvre d'un groupe, au moins 5 mages, et encore … Les morts vivants aurait du etre la pour faire peur aux aventuriers trop curieux, mais alors pourquoi utiliser un sort d'illusion pour cacher les campement ?  
Il se rendit alors compte de son erreur : Les morts vivants n'était pas la pour faire peur, c'était les alarmes. Il se mit à courir, conscient que les mages avait devinés sa présence en sentant leurs morts vivants disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, il parvint à un croisement et pris le chemin de droite en entendant des hommes en armures courir vers lui par celui de gauche. Il entra par la première porte qu'il trouva, pénétrant dans une grande armurerie qui contenait assez d'armes pour un coup d'état. Il poussa quelques râteliers d'armes lourdes devant la porte pour la bloquer et repris son souffle en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Dans quelle merde Luhdiir s'était encore fourré ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ?  
Teos saisit son bâton et se cacha derrière une armoire

-Hé ho ?  
Depuis sa cachette, il vit un jeune homme en robe de mage noire avancer prudemment parmi les armes, tenant dans ses mains une épée visiblement trop lourde pour lui.

-Pose ça, tu va te blesser … Dit Teos en sortant de sa cachette.  
Avant que le jeune mage puisse réagir, Teos lui asséna un violent coup de bâton dans le ventre, puis un autre dans la mâchoire, lui arracha l'épée des mains et le fit tomber au sol avant de poser la pointe de l'épée sur la gorge.

-Maintenant tu va répondre a mes questions, ordonna Teos.  
Le mage déglutit et leva ses mains en signe de reddition, puis hocha la tête avec un air intimidé, le regard fixé sur la lame en acier

-Quel est l'utilité de cet endroit ? Demanda Teos avec une lueur incandescente dans les yeux.

-C'est une base de recherche, répondit le mage, la voix encore tremblante. Mon maître y a été envoyé pour ses travaux et m'a emmené avec lui.

-Et vous recherchez quoi ici ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas, je ne participe pas aux expériences, je m'occupe seulement de la paperasse.

-… Je voit … Ou sont faites les expériences ?

Le mage sembla hésiter à répondre, mais changea d'avis en sentant l'épée faire une légère entaille sur sa gorge

-2 étages plus bas, les plus dangereux sont dans le fond, sous haute surveillance.

-Très bien, maintenant qui sont les mages qui gèrent cet endroit ?

Le mage se tendit et son air intimidé passa à la terreur.

-Je ne peux pas en parler, il me l'a interdit, répondit le mage en tremblant légèrement.

-Qui te l'a interdit ?

-C … Celui qui a envoyer mon maître ici.

-… Je vais me répéter une dernière fois, mortel, déclara Teos alors que les bougies s'éteignaient une à une les plongeant dans la pénombre.

Les cheveux de Teos commencèrent à s'élever comme si une force supérieure les déliait de la gravité, un cercle de flammes noires emprisonna le mage avec Teos et le jeune homme fixa avec effroi les yeux du dieu déchu, dont les pupilles avaient pris une teinte bleu glacial.

. .Qui.Gè .Endroit ?! Cria Teos, dont la voix semblait provenir de centaines de personnes différentes.

-Je ne peux pas en parler ! Implora le mage, paralysé par la peur. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il est !

-Donne moi des noms !

-Il s'appelle Bolenux ! Hurla le mage, dont l'effroi semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme.

-Et qui sont les autres ? Qui sont les mages chargés de la sécurité de cette base ?

-C'est le seul maître des opérations !

Teos resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles les seuls bruits dans la pièce était les flammes qui continuaient de tourner et les pleurs du mage.

-Tu est en train de me dire qu'un homme a réussi à relever 10 morts vivants, à les maintenir debout plusieurs jours, a placer une barrière magique si puissant qu'elle pouvait repousser un être divin et a capturé un des criminel les plus dangereux de Tamriel à lui seul ?

Le mage hocha la tête en sanglotant, les yeux encore remplis de larmes.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne savez pas a qui vous vous attaquez …

-… Et lui il ne sait pas qui va l'attaquer, dit Teos en éloignant la lame du cou du garçon avant de lui asséner un violent coup de bâton dans la tempe, l'assommant sur le coup.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce et s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres qui habitats les sous sols de la base, se laissant guider par la fine poudre noire qui glissait en direction du 2e sous sol. Il pénétra alors dans une salle éclairée par des sceaux magiques gravés au sol, au nombre de 13. Au dessus 8 d'entre eux lévitait des corps inertes, plongés dans une sorte de transe qui les maintenait immobile. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps afin d'étudier le corps de plus prêt, mais le temps pressait, c'est pourquoi il sortit avec hâte de cette salle sans remarquer que le jeune homme blond lévitant au dessus du sceau marqué par la marque de Meridia venait de serrer les poings, les yeux d'un jaune vif braqué sur lui.

Alors que Teos se frayait un chemin dans le dédale qui composait le complexe, l'Immortel Luhdiir se réveilla dans sa cellule. Comme depuis sa capture, il était incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps il avait été enfermé. 1 semaine ? 1 mois ? 1 an ? Il avait arrêté de se poser la question. La seule chose dont il était conscient, c'était des barbelés enroulés autour de son corps qui labourait sa chair et qui le maintenait debout malgré ses genoux brisés, insufflant dans son corps une magie inconnue qui bloquait son contrôle sur sa Furie. Sans oublier cette douleur lancinante qui pénétrait chaque parcelles de son corps, l'empêchant de se concentrer plus de 5 minutes. Et cette faim qui le prenait aux tripes, ses cheveux composés d'une longue crête noire et blanche qui lui bloquait la vue, il en allait jusqu'à regretter de ne pas avoir de sang dans son corps, ça aurait au moins eu le mérite de le réchauffer un peu …

Il fut arraché de ses pensées par la venue des 2 hommes qui composait sa seule compagnie depuis sa capture : l'un était un Altmer grand et mince dont les longs cheveux noirs semblaient aussi propres que des poils de trolls. C'était celui qui regardait et prenait des notes pendant que l'Argonien a la carrure plus proche du dragon que de l'humain se servait de lui comme sac de frappe.

-Salut les filles … Les salua Luhdiir.

A sa grande surprise, ses geôliers ne semblaient pas l'écouter et l'argonien posa un lourds coffre en métal au sol au lieu de répondre à ses insultes par de grand coups de griffes dans le torse. Intrigué, il vit l'argonien enfiler un étrange gant dwemer et sortir, avec une prudence que Luhdiir n'aurait jamais imaginer venir de sa part, un étrange artefact: une sorte de dague d'aspect dwemer, du moins pour le manche et la garde. La lame était composée d'une unique pierre bleue glace dégageant une étrange énergie presque divine.

-Dépêche toi Teeki, dit l'Altmer en verrouillant la porte.

-J'aimerais t'y voir toi ! Répondit le dénommé Teeki avec sa voix sifflante en tenant la dague loin de lui. Tu veux faire le boulot peut être ?

-Et bah je sais pas ce qui ce passe pour que vous soyez dans cet état, mais ça doit bien chier de votre côté, dit Luhdiir en affichant un sourire provocateur en regardant tour a tour la dague, puis l'Argonien, puis l'Altmer.

La encore, il fut surpris de ne pas se faire frapper à un endroit qu'aucun homme ne souhaite être frappé. Il compris alors la raison de leurs angoisse.

-Ah … La cavalerie arrive hein ? Demanda Luhdiir alors qu'un sourire malsain s'étendait sur son visage.

-De-De quoi tu parle ? Dit l'argonien, à présent à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Aucune importance … Dans quelques secondes vous serez mort.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit l'argonien avec un sourire mauvais en rapprochant la lame de son bras. En tout cas tu nous rejoindra dans …

-IL EST LA ! Hurla l'Altmer.

Il y eu alors une explosion aveuglante, ouvrant une brèche de la taille d'un ours dans le mur et inondant le couloir d'un enfer de flamme réduisant les 2 geôliers en cendre et faisant fondre les liens de Luhdiir, laissant son corps fumant s'effondrer au sol. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à l'Immortel pour reprendre ses esprit. Il se releva avec peine, toussant et grimaçant en sentant ses os se remettre en place. Il s'étira en serrant les dents, sentant ses muscles se contracter pour la première fois depuis sa capture, puis retira la dague de sa hanche et la lança au loin, ignorant la douleur cuisante qui transperçait sa jambe et sans remarquer le filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa jambe.

-Putain de dieu à la con, jura Luhdiir en boitant hors de sa cellule. Teos ! Faut qu'on cause !

Ce n'est qu'en sortant dans le couloir que Luhdiir se rendit compte de l'étendue des dégât: le sol était jonché de corps de dizaines gardes portant le même insigne d'un oeil au centre d'un cercle de chaînes, encores frais pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en feu. les murs étaient noirs et encore brûlant, faisant régner dans le couloir une chaleur étouffante, même pour Luhdiir, habitué aux situations les plus extrêmes. Et pourtant, il restait ébahis en sentant les puissances titanesques qui emplissaient les souterrains. Il avait déjà senti ce genres d'énergies daedriques au cours de sa longue existence, mais avec autant d'intensité …

-Luhdiir ! Cria une voix familière.

Il se retourna et reconnu Teos courir vers lui, insensible aux flammes qui léchaient sa robe.

-Pile à l'heure, dit Luhdiir en ricanant avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Comme toujours, répondit Teos en lui rendant son sourire avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Allez, on devrait sortir rapidement, je sens que cet endroit va pas tarder à sauter.

-Ca c'est sur.

Luhdiir fit un pas en avant et tomba a genoux en sentant sa jambe le lâcher.

-Merde … Lâcha Luhdiir en grimaçant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Teos en l'aidant à se lever.

-J'ai mal a la jambe, dit Luhdiir en s'appuyant sur le mage.

-Attend, quoi ? Je pensais que tu ne sentait pas la douleur.

-Je pensais aussi, mais on en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant sortons d'ici.

Teos acquiesça en silence et aida Luhdiir à marcher le temps que ses blessures se referment. Ils traversèrent les couloirs recouverts de cadavres, leurs bottes baignant dans le sang qui coulait au sol, réveillant la faim morbide de l'Immortel. Après quelques longues minutes, ses blessures s'étant soignées d'elles même, Luhdiir se détacha de Teos et courra à ses côtés, suivant les indications du Dieu Déchu en couvrant son corps d'une longue cape qu'il avait ramassé.

-Stop, Ordonna Teos en arrivant à un croisement, tenant Luhdiir contre le mur derrière lui.

-Quoi ?

Le sol trembla d'un coup et Luhdiir entendit des crissement et des cassements de roche rapidement suivit par un grondement assourdissant

-… Oh oh … Dit Teos en blemissant.

-… Ne dit rien, le plafond est en train de s'effondrer

-Yup.

-Des explosions dans le couloirs qui vont nous poursuivre ?

-Très probablement.

-… Bring it on.

Les 2 compagnons se mirent alors à courir à pleine vitesse alors qu'une explosion titanesque faisait déferler un enfer de flammes et de foudre.

-Par la ! Hurla Teos en montan les marches de l'escalier.

-Ca vient de toi ces explosions ?!

-Non !

-Mais ca vient d'où alors ?

-Si je le savais je te le dirais ! Maintenant tais toi et cours !

-Putain de merde ! Jura Luhdiir en sentant ses cheveux de sa nuque prendre feu.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin au rez de chaussée, l'explosion les rattrapa et leurs barra la route, plongeant vers eux tels un raz de marée de feu et de mort. N'écoutant que son instinct, Luhdiir leva les bras et, sortit de nulle part, une vague de poudre ténébreuse barra la route aux flammes. Il saisit Teos par la manche et plongea dans la poudre qui les enveloppa tel une combinaison vivante, les enfermant ensuite dans une bulle protectrice atténuant légèrement toutes les secousses provoquées par l'explosion qui semblait gagner en intensité a chaque secondes.

Après quelques minutes qui leurs avaient semblées êtres des heures, les tympans sifflants, ayant totalement perdu le sens de l'équilibre ou de la réalité, Luhdiir baissa les bras et la Furie, cette poudre oubliée qu'il maîtrisait, tomba au sol, inanimée. Il mit quelques secondes à se réhabituer à la lumière du soleil, qui lui semblait plus éclatante que jamais, au point de l'empêcher de distinguer quoique ce soit autour de lui. Il sentit la main de Teos se poser sur son épaule et le secouer. Il se tourna vers lui, la tête encore tournante et l'équilibre incertain, le vit articuler des mots qu'il ne parvint pas à entendre. Il secoua la tête et arriva plus ou moins à entendre ce que sa propre voix criait.

-Je t'entend pas ! Cria Luhdiir sans se rendre compte du volume de sa voix.

Teos secoua la tête, puis le prit par le bras et courra dans une direction qu'il n'arriva pas a voir, toujours aveuglé par la lumière que dégageait le soleil.

Quand Luhdiir retrouva enfin la vue, il était dans la forêt qu'avait traversé Teos quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

-Oh bordel … Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Luhdiir en se frottant les yeux.

-Le complexe a sauté, la totalité. Ça a rameuté le Domaine, donc je t'ai conduit ici, a l'abri.

-Le complexe ?

-Regarde par toi même, répondit Teos en désignant de la tête la fumée qui se dessinait derrière les arbres.

Luhdiir se leva difficilement et fit quelques pas dans la forêt. Il avait toujours l'impression que le soleil lui brûlait les yeux bien qu'il lui tournait le dos, il sentait toujours cette brûlure sur la peau, cette sensation que ses os étaient aussi fragiles que du verre, et puis ce vide face à lui … Ce vide ?

-Oh bordel …

Luhdiir resta bouche bée devant le décor qui s'étendait devant lui. L'épaisse forêt qui avait poussé ici avait laissé place en quelques heures à un gouffre titanesque, une faille surréaliste de part sa taille et sa profondeur, semblant inviter l'Immortel a plongé dans les abysses qui composait ce précipice. Arrivant enfin a arracher son regard de ce puits sans fond, il vit a l'autre bout du précipice une troupe de soldats Thalmors, visiblement sans voix face a cet événement. Préférant s'éloigner des complications, Luhdiir tourna le dos au précipice et revint vers Teos, assis sur un tronc d'arbre en fixant le vide.

-Tu peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Luhdiir.

Teos resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Tu as sentit ces énergies a l'interieur ? Demanda Teos.

-Oui … Les Daedras.

-Entre autre … Il n'y avait pas que des Daedras la en bas … Enfin je pense.

-… Tu pense qu'Ils y étaient ?

-Surement. L'hypothèse de l'existence des Demi-Daedra ce fait de plus en plus plausible depuis quelques années, annonça Teos, le regard toujours planté dans le sol.

-Ouais … Il fallait s'y attendre, vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 20 ans, dit Luhdiir en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il repensa à sa capture et a son incarcération, aux divers tests qu'ils avaient fait sur lui. Il était habitué à la torture. Mais il avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir la douleur, c'était une des capacités qu'il avait acquis en volant les pouvoirs de Teos: L'immortalité et l'insensibilité a la douleur. Et pourtant ...

-Ce mage, Dit Luhdiir en rompant le silence. Ce … Bolenux, si je me souviens bien … Il prépare quelque chose.

-Il préparait tu veux dire, vu l'état de sa base.

Luhdiir laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Si tu était un mage assez puissant pour me capturer et m'enlever une partie, même infime, de mes pouvoirs, tu pense que tu serait assez bête pour n'avoir qu'une seule base ? Si j'étais lui j'en aurais plusieurs dans tout Tamriel. Mais je pense que la perte de cet endroit a dû lui donner un coup, sans doute.

-Et donc il n'était pas présent ici …

-J'en doute fort. Et il est loin d'en avoir finit.

Les 2 compagnons restèrent assis en silences en réfléchissant. Si ce qu'ils avaient entendu et conclu étaient vrai, Bolenux pouvait être partout. Et un mortel assez puissant pour capturer Luhdiir l'Immortel et embrouiller même temporairement l'esprit millénaire de Teos était un danger qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer.

-Il va falloir qu'on rassemble l'équipe, annonca Luhdiir en rompant le silence.

-Bien d'accord, confirma Teos. Yselda ne devrait pas être bien difficile à trouver, Eren doit bien traîner quelque part et Abraham est avec Elwensa, en Haute Roche.

-Et bien dans ce cas commençons par le duo, dit Luhdiir en se levant, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage. Je me demande quels progrès a fait la Demi-Elfe depuis la dernière fois.


	7. Arrivée à Northpoint

Journal de Tobias Frey, 22 de Sombreciel, 5E21:

 _Cela fait maintenant 13 jours que nous sommes en mer. Presque 2 semaines que nous naviguons sous un ciel sans nuage, pas une trace de navires Brétons pour nous ralentir. Les seuls événements pouvant provoquer un éventuel retard étaient les bateaux pirates que nous croisions, d'anciens collègues d'Abraham qui nous ont souvent invité a la taverne d'un village portuaire. Je dois avouer que je n'ai rien connu de mieux qu'un verre de rhum après une longue journée de navigation. L'équipage se porte à merveille, le vieux loup de mer qu'est Abraham semble aussi heureux qu'un poisson dans l'eau et Elwensa semble bien s'entendre avec Abi, malgré son côté timide et réservé. La chance de Nocturne semble être avec nous pour le moment._

 _J'ai repris mes recherches sur Bolenux, toujours aussi introuvable, malgré les efforts de la Guilde pour le trouver. Je peine à croire qu'un homme puisse réussir a rester dans l'ombre depuis toutes ces années._

 _Mon œil semble se soigner correctement, bien qu'il reste inutilisable, ce qui signifie probablement la fin de ma carrière en tant que maître voleur. Je devrais peut être prendre ma retraite, comme Brynjolf. Au moins je serais plus présent pour Abigail._

 _Nous approchons de Northpoint, je renvoie mon journal a Blancherive, je continuerais mon écriture la bas._

Tobias referma le journal et y apposa un sceau suivit d'un enchantement pour s'assurer que seul un membre de la guilde puisse l'ouvrir. Il prit ensuite un parchemin et écrit la lettre dédié au chef de la guilde:

 _Brynjolf, j'ai étudié les rapports que tu m'as envoyé. Il semble que les apparitions de créatures Daedriques se fassent de plus en plus fréquente en Bordeciel. Je pense que ce sont les Thalmors qui tentent d'affaiblir la Résistance, mais il est possible que Bolenux ai quelque chose à voir la dedans. Une fois que nous aurons fini cette mission, je reviendrais au QG avec Abigail et, avec de la chance, quelques invités et le fils d'Estebann. Il vaudrait mieux prévenir Sombrage par prudence. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'emportera pas trop, mais quand on connaît son caractère …_

 _Je te transmet aussi une des pages du journal d'Estebann que j'ai volé durant ma capture, met la avec les autres et n'en parle a personne._

 _Essaie aussi de contacter Galbor pour lui donner ma position, on risque d'avoir besoin de ses talents. Je sais que tu déteste ce genre de tâche, mais tu es bien le seul sur Tamriel qu'il écoute._

 _Pusse les ombres te dissimuler et la chance te guider._

 _Tobias Frey._

 _P-S: UN MUR ?! UN PUTAIN DE MUR ?! SOMBRAGE PENSE VRAIMENT QU'IL SUFFIRA D'UN MUR POUR METTRE FIN AU CONFLIT ?! Une chance que la Confrérie Noire est de son côté sans quoi cet abruti aurait déjà une flèche dans la tête ! Mais quel con ce type !_

Satisfait de sa dernière phrase, Tobias enveloppa la lettre et son journal dans sa cape avant de l'enrouler dans une corde et de sortir à l'extérieur avec le paquet sous le bras. Comme depuis leurs départ, le ciel était totalement dégagé, la douce chaleur du soleil réchauffait le pont sur lequel quelques matelots et voyageurs qu'Abraham avait accepté de transporter participaient aux tâches ménagères: nettoyer le pont, changer l'orientation des voiles, admirer les falaises qui bordent les côtes de Haute Roche, entre autres.

-Salut Tobias ! Dit Elwensa en lui souriant, postée en haut du mat pour pouvoir voir d'éventuelles menaces, la tète couverte par un bandana qu'elle avait "empruntée" à un marin lors d'une de leurs escales.

-Salut Elwensa, répondit Tobias en souriant, Tu aurais vu Abi ? J'ai un truc à lui donner.

-Aucune idée ... Tu avait pas un paquet sous le bras a l'instant ?

Tobias fronça les sourcils et remarqua que le paquet qu'il tenait avait effectivement disparu. Il entendit aussi un petit rire derrière lui.

-Abi ! Dit Tobias avec un petit sourire exacerbé.

-Désolé papa, trop tentant, s'excusa Abigail en riant avant de lui rendre son colis.

-Non c'est bon, j'allais te le donner pour que tu l'envoie a ton parrain.

-Oh d'accord pas de problèmes, on arrive quand au fait ?

-Euh …

Tobias se tourna vers l'arrière du bateau où Abraham manœuvrait le navire en profitant de l'air frais.

-Hey, Abraham !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tobias ? Demanda Abraham en le regardant.

-On arrive dans combien de temps ?

-On devrait voir la ville dans quelques minutes, enfin si on se fait pas attaquer entre temps.

Abigail souffla un coup et partit sur la proue du bateau, impatiente d'arriver enfin en ville, puis s'appuya sur la rambarde en regardant l'immensité de la mer devant elle.

Elle avait détesté ce voyage.

Entre le mal de mer constant, l'inconfort total des lits, le bruit incessant des mouettes et les manières ignobles des matelots, les seuls moyens qu'elle avait pour se divertir étaient des petites rapines sans intérêts. Elle qui avait l'habitude de voler des reliques inestimables au coeur des bâtiments les plus sécurisés de Tamriel, 2 semaines à rester cloîtrée dans un bateau et le quitter uniquement pour quelques activités de Pickpocket à quelques dizaines de piécettes par soirées étaient aussi passionnantes que de regarder l'herbe pousser. Certes, il lui arrivait de passer la soirée avec Elwensa, qui l'avait assez impressionnée par son ouverture d'esprit et par ses discussions plutôt intéressantes, mais sa nature discrète lui faisait préférer l'isolement dans son coin, à réfléchir aux meilleurs moyens de faire un cambriolage flagrant sans un bruit. Elle savait que son père préférait la voir avec d'autres personnes, avec des amis … Mais quand on est la fille de la patronne des voleurs, on a du mal à faire autrement que de rester dans son coin à ramasser mille richesses. Et puis elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les relations humaines, les rares personnes qu'elles considèrent comme proche se comptait sur le doigt d'une main: Tobias, son père, Brynjolf, son parrain, Nocturne, sa mère, bien qu'elle ne lui parle pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait, et … Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait considérer Ati comme un proche. C'était le seul Daemen avec lequel elle avait eu l'occasion de parler, et elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir cette aura presque mystique qu'il dégageait. De plus, ils s'étaient faits confiance pour sauver son père mais … Ils n'avaient passé que quelques jours à voyager ensemble …

Elle fixa la mer quelques instants, puis soupira et siffla une mélodie inaudible à l'oreille humaine. Un rossignol apparut de nulle part, le pelage d'un noir profond teinté de violet, et se posa sur son épaule.

-Bonjour Karliah, dit Abigail en grattant le bec de l'oiseau, un sourire au lèvres.

En réponse, le rossignol s'envola et se posa sur sa tête en piaillant.

-Oui je sais, ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas appelée, mais il faut que tu aille donner ça à Brynjolf et je ne peux compter que sur toi.

Abigail attacha le paquet a la patte du rossignol qui continua de voleter énergiquement, insensible au poids supplémentaire que venait de lui mettre sa maîtresse. Le rossignol frotta sa tête contre celle d'Abigail en signe d'affection, puis pris son envol à une vitesse invraisemblable et disparut rapidement du champs de vision de la Daemen.

Enfin au calme, Abigail laissa le vent caresser son visage, s'imaginant déguster un des fameux saumon au citron de Northpoint. Trop occupée à fantasmer sur les divins mets de la cité, elle ne vit la cité se dessiner sous ses yeux.

La cité de Northpoint, ou Pointe-Nord selon les livres, avait bien changée depuis le début de la 5e ère. La moitié de la ville s'était transformée en immense complexe dédiée à la production de vaisseau de guerre, d'immenses bateaux envoyés ensuite pour défendre Bordeciel et Haute Roche des attaques maritimes du Domaines. Le port, non loin de l'usine, était rempli de bateau de toutes tailles et de toutes origines. Un navire de pêche Bréton et un bateau de voyageur Nordique tanguait paisiblement à côté d'une une frégate de pirates Rougegardes, sûrement en train de se désaltérer dans l'une des nombreuses tavernes. Il y avait un nombre incalculable d'ouvriers qui travaillaient sans relâche sur les pontons, nettoyant les bateaux, gérant les conflits entre marins. On pouvait distinguer plusieurs Argoniens nager sous l'eau, accompagnant les nouveaux arrivants vers une éventuelle place libre, pour les plus chanceux. Le cœur de la ville était caché derrière les innombrables bateaux qui flottaient paisiblement en attendant le retour de leurs équipages.

Abigail sortit de ses pensées quelques minutes avant qu'ils accostent et regarda avec un air avide tous les bateaux et bâtiments du port, tant de richesses à portée de main, elle allait bien s'amuser pour les jours à venir … Sans oublier les riches et les nobles qu'il y avait dans la ville. Elle porta son attention sur les personnes qu'il y avait sur les pontons. Des ouvriers, des riches, des pauvres, des bandits sans intérêts … C'était ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive deux hommes qui sortait du lot, buvant tranquillement sur la terrasse de l'auberge. Deux hommes qui à eux seuls valaient plus que tous les bandits et criminels de cette ville.

-Luhdiir ! Cria Elwensa.

Abigail vit Luhdiir lever sa choppe vers leur bateau et vit Teos Dinok se tourner vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'était renseignée leurs propos quelques années plus tot.

Bien que les informations soient rares à leurs sujet, elle savait que Teos avait une sorte de secte a son service, des prêtres de la mort d'après ses sources, et que les rares rapports faisant état de ses actions remontent à loin. Très loin. Des rumeurs parlent de son implication dans la grande guerre draconique, mais il lui était impossible d'en savoir plus.

Quant à Luhdiir, il semblerait qu'il ai grandi auprès d'un clan de nordiques en Solstheim, lors de la crise de l'Oblivion, 250 ans plus tôt. Un assassin hors pair, avec autant de sang sur les mains que de cheveux sur la tête. Ses talents couplés avec les capacités soit disant mythiques de Teos rendaient le duo quasiment intouchables.

Enfin … C'est ce que disaient ses sources. Et même avec la fiabilité incontestable de ses informations, elle avait du mal à y croire.

Préférant rester discrète, elle remonta sur le pont et alla voir son père qui discutait avec un argoniens en tenue de plongée -Torse nu avec un simple pantalon en toile- chargé de les accompagner jusqu'à bon port.

-Je pars devant pour réserver les chambres à l'auberge, annonça Abigail en enfilant une cape.

-Quoi? Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens, dit Tobias a l'argonien, Allez voir le capitaine pour les détails.

Tobias se retourna vers Abigail qui venait de rentrer dans sa cabine.

-Abi, revient là !

Il entra dans la cabine et, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Abigail. Tobias savait qu'il était inutile de la chercher, elle avait un don pour se cacher, mais il connaissait assez sa fille pour la retrouver et il était plus doué qu'elle au jeu du cache-cache.

-N'y pense même pas, averti Tobias en voyant l'ombre du lit se déplacer lentement vers la porte.

Ignorant ses avertissements, l'ombre prit soudainement de la vitesse et glissa entre les pieds du voleur.

-J'ai dit Non !

Tobias plongea sa main dans l'ombre et en sortit sa fille, vêtue de sa tenue de voleuse et d'une longue cape noire semblable à de la fumée. Il la saisit fermement par le bras et la tourna vers lui.

-Abigail, tu reste ici pour nous aider à …

-Vous aider a quoi ? Demanda Abigail avec un air impatient. A débarquer ? A attacher le bateau ? A vider les tonneaux de rhum dans la chambre d'auberge ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle Abi.

-Non, et de toutes façon vous vous en sortirez mieux sans moi et je serais mieux à réserver les chambres a l'auberge et à chercher Ati !

-Ati pourra attendre quelques minutes de plus et de toutes façon on est en avance ! Et je te rappelle que …

Un puissant croassement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tobias tourna la tête et vit un grand corbeau aux plumes noires comme la nuit le fixer de ses yeux sombres. Il se retourna vers Abigail et s'aperçut cette dernière s'était défaite de sa poigne et avait disparue.

-Putain … Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Tobias au corbeau.

Le corbeau croassa en guise de réponse.

-Oui, ça va, je sais que tu aime pas quand je lui parle comme ça mais ...

Encore un croassement.

-Je sais parfaitement que je suis ton champion, mais je suis avant tout le père de ma fille et même si tu gère son éducation quand elle va te voir, c'est à moi de le faire quand elle est sur Tamriel.

Nouveau croassement.

-Oh et puis laisse tomber … La petite est peut être ici et elle n'a pas envie de voir Papa et Maman s'engueuler.

Tobias sortit de la cabine en trombe et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il ne s'était pas trompé en disant que sa fille pouvait les entendre. Pendant cette petite discussion, elle s'était camouflée dans l'ombre de son père, le suivant hors de la cabine, puis se frayant un chemin hors du bateau avant de plonger en toute discrétion dans l'eau fraîche en direction de la capitale.

Elle se sentait assez mal pour s'être disputée avec son père. Elle savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'élever seul, et il avait fait un bon travail, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de devenir une petite peste arrogante et prétentieuse quand il lui demandait de faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris que par sa naissance, elle était au dessus des simples mortels, que personne ne devrait jamais lui dire quoi faire, qui être ou comment se comporter. Mais d'un autre côté, son père tentait de lui apprendre à vivre comme une mortelle lambda, à vivre en communauté, à profiter de la vie … Elle avait parfaitement assimilé les leçons de sa mère, mais elle avait encore du mal avec celles de son père.

Elle secoua la tête, toujours immergée, et se concentra sur son trajet sous marin vers le port. Elle vit les argoniens nager pas loin d'elle, incapable de l'apercevoir en raison de ses capacités hors normes de discrétion lui permettant de rester inaperçue même sans sort d'invisibilité. Un talent dont elle détestait se priver.

Au bout de quelques minutes de nage, elle parvint enfin à une échelle qui lui permit de grimper sur un ponton presque vide, une femme d'un âge avancé l'attendant patiemment, habillée de la tenue officieuse de la guilde des voleurs de Haute roche.

-Salutations Mademoiselle Frey, salua la femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Bonjour Saphir, répondit Abigail en retirant sa capuche, tu as reçue mes lettres ?

-Bien sur. Vos vêtements sont juste ici, dit Saphir en désignant un coffre en bois, avec ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Et mon … Contact ?

-Et bien ...

Abigail sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

-Et bien ? Demanda la Daemen avec un air insistant en retirant sa cape.

-Il … Semblerait que notre consultant ai prit du retard, dit Saphir, un peu gênée.

-C'est a dire ?

Abigail jeta sa cape humide dans les bras de Saphir et pris le contenu du coffre avant de partir se changer derrière une cabane. Elle semblait furieuse.

Saphir soupira et essuya son visage couvert d'eau de mer.

-Nous avons perdu sa trace après la bataille de Damlorn, il est possible qu'il ai été capturé, mais d'après mes sources, Galbor l'a retrouvé a l'ouest de Cyrodiil il y a quelques jours.

Effectivement, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Soit, envoie un message a Galbor pour lui demander de ramener notre cher consultant ici.

-Abigail, vous connaissez Galbor, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à suivre les ordres …

-Je m'en fout, il a intérêt a ramener son cul dans la cité dans moins de 3 jours sinon il finira avec un face à face avec Brynjolf.

Saphir ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais laissa tomber. Quand Abigail s'impatientait, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

-Bien, je m'en charge, dit Saphir en s'éloignant.

-Une dernière chose.

Saphir s'arrêta et se tourna vers Abigail, vêtue en citadine de Northpoint, une longue robe ample cachant ses formes et un chapeau de noble cachant ses cheveux noirs.

-Oui Abigail ?

-Rassemble tous les voleurs de la guilde, on va avoir besoin d'eux.

-La guilde de quel pays ?

-De tous les pays, annonça Abigail en la dépassant, laissant Saphir seule avec ses ordres et la cape qu'Abigail lui avait laissé.

Abigail passa la suite de la journée à déambuler dans les rues de Northpoint, réservant des chambres dans l'auberge la plus luxueuse de la ville, utilisant ses contacts auprès de la guilde pour profiter pleinement de tous ce que la cité avait a lui offrir. Enfin, sauf des combats d'arènes et de la maison close, réputés pour des raisons qu'Abigail ne préférait pas connaître.

En fin de soirée, après un repas de luxe payés par les citoyens de Northpoint qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser le chemin de la voleuse, Abigail retourna dans la chambre qu'elle avait réservée. Elle s'effondra dans le grand lit a baldaquin aux draps de soie rouge, les murs tapissés de grands tableaux de plus grands héros que Haute roche ai connu.

Par curiosité, elle observa avec attention le premier qui attirait son attention. Au centre, on pouvait voir Eymerich III, actuel Haut roi de Haute Roche, posant dans une salle richement décorée, tenant dans ses bras sa femme dont la robe laissait deviner un ventre gonflé par la grossesse. Autour d'eux, divers proches et soldats, des commandant, des princes, etc.

Mais il y en avait un qui attira le regard d'Abigail: un aventurier un peu en retrait vêtu de vêtements de civils noirs, d'une longue cape en cuir rouge et d'un chapeau noir a bandeau rouge enfoncé sur ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et révélant ses yeux d'un vert pur. Les mêmes yeux et le même chapeau qu'Ati.

Elle regarda la date et le nom du tableau: Le Général Eymerich III et sa femme Evelyn en voyage en Cyrodiil, 4E229.

Elle regarda avec attention l'homme au chapeau, cherchant tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à Ati. A part les yeux et le chapeau, Ati semblait moins musclé que l'homme, un peu plus grand, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond éclatant tandis que ceux de l'homme étaient totalement blanc malgré son jeune âge évident, 25 ans au plus. De plus, l'homme du tableau portait une barbe de quelques jours tandis qu'Ati était totalement imberbe. Mais au delà de tout ces détails, il y avait une ressemblance marquante entre l'homme et Ati: son regard.

Un regard qui a la fois effrayait et inspirait confiance, qui semblait pénétrer au plus profond de l'âme pour y piocher nos pires craintes et nos plus grands rêves, ce qui nous inspire et ce qui nous paralyse, ce qui nous attire et ce qui nous repousse. Le genre de regard capable de mettre fin à une guerre avant même qu'elle commence.

Abigail se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer en croisant le regard de l'homme au tableau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et détacha son regard du tableau avant de regarder, pensive, par la fenêtre. Elle se demandait qui était cet homme, mais elle se doutait que c'était sûrement un membre de la famille d'Ati, peut être son père ou son oncle, qui aurait environ 50 ans aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'était jamais posée ce genre de question a propos de lui. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle finit par abandonner et retourna dans son lit après avoir poser un draps sur le tableau pour le cacher.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, quand Luhdiir, Abraham et son père eurent fini leurs concours de boisson (Égalité entre l'immortel et le pirate) qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, sans se douter qu'Ati et Galbor pourraient arriver plus tôt, et pas seuls.


End file.
